HiGh ScHoOl DiArIeS
by Lufflebunny
Summary: The girls are off to High School! Yeah, I suck at summaries... You'll have to read it to get it lol. BTW, if the first few chapters suck, it's because I'm ill. And don't worry, it's not in MSN.
1. September 2nd 2006

**Blossom.**

**2nd September 2006.**

Dear Diary,

Well, me and the girls started High School today. I thought we'd all be in the same Homeroom class, but Buttercup's in a different one to me and Bubbles. It's funny, I think Bubbles was more upset than she was. We've always been in the same classes... Maybe that's why Buttercup's being splitting off from me and Bubbles. For the last two weeks, Buttercup's being going off and doing her own thing, and nobody knows where she's going and what she's doing. And she's started dressing in black a lot. I'm kind of worried about her.

I'm worried about Bubbles, too. A couple of guys took her stuff today and started throwing it around the classroom and stuff. I mean... Bubbles has always got along with people, and those two guys just upset her for no reason. And the worst thing is, if Buttercup had been there, she would have stuck up for her. (The old Buttercup, anyway.) Everyone just watched. I mean, I _tried_ to stop them, but somehow my speeches don't have the same effect as Buttercup's punches. And then we got made to sit next to them in History! Something to do with Alphabetical order of our FIRST names. So... Blossom... Boomer...Bubbles...Brick. And you know what? They're actually pretty cool. It wasn't until we told Buttercup that they were two of the Rowdyruff Boys... Those were the guys who beat us up nine years ago! She said the other one - Butch, I think - is in her Homeroom and they'd had a huge fight in the middle of registration. (Their seating plan is the same as ours in History, apparently, so they're sitting next to each other.) So Mr Simmons - their teacher - put them both in Detention. I think she likes it though. I think it makes her feel like a rebel or something. And you know, that Brick _is_ kind of hot...

But oh my God, you will NEVER guess what Robin told us when we were on the bus home! We were just sat on the front seats - well, me and Bubbles were sat in front of her, but whatever - and talking about people we'd met and stuff like that, when she just blurted out, "I got asked out today."

"Oh my God!" I turned even further around in my seat to face her. "By who?"

She bit her lip. "George Ramone."

George Ramone. GEORGE RAMONE. The first day of High School, and Robin was already going out with the hottest guy in 9th Grade. OH MY GOD.

I've got to go. I have a load of homework to do (already) and then Robin's coming around so we can go to some party Mike's having.

Blossom x

Buttercup.

September 2nd 06.

I've just got in from detention (all that stupid Butch's fault - I'll explain later). Dad dumped this _thing_ in my hands as soon as I walked through the door. As soon as he heard I was in Detention (courtesy of my darling sisters), he went out and bought this for me. He must think I've got some unsolved emotional issues or something. So I'm only doing this for him.

Everything started out fine, actually. I mean, I was in the same Homeroom as my best friend, Danni Morrison, so I thought everything was cool. And until Mr Simmons came in, it was.

"I want everyone in alphabetical order," he barked, glaring at us. "And not in _surname_ order, Mr Hanson," he added as some guy at the front started to move towards his friend. "First name order. For example, Hanson, you'll be sat next to Miss Utonium at the front here. Miss Utonium?"

The day just kept getting worse after that. I mean, Hanson turned out to be _Butch_. As in, Rowdyruff Butch. The only guy who's managed beat me up... _Ever_. I mean, if I was like Blossom and Bubbles, I'd be seriously freaking out. But as it is, I'm me. And so I did what I do best; I got angry. I think Butch realised who I was at the same time I realised who _he_ was, because he started yelling at Mr Simmons at the exact same moment I did. I'm not sure, but I think it went something like this:

Me: Sir, I can't sit next to him!

Butch: (At the same time.) Dude, no way am I sitting anywhere near her!

Mr Simmons: You will sit where I tell you to!

Me: But we have a _history_!

Mr Simmons: So do a lot of people, Utonium. Sit down.

Me & Butch: Um. No.

Mr Simmons: Excuse me?

Me: Dude, the guy tried to _kill_ me!

Butch: Heh. That was fun.

Me: (Sarcastically.) Oh, yeah, we had a ball.

Butch: See?

Me: How stupid are you? Bubbles is smarter than you!

Butch: Oh, that's low.

Me: (Sweetly.) I can go lower.

I'm not actually sure who did it, but one of us jumped on the other one pretty much straight after that. We must have been fighting for about ten minutes before Simmons managed to seperate us. And then he sent us to the Principle.

"You do realise this is all your fault," Butch asked me casually as we waited for the Principle to call us in, "right?"

I glared at him. "How is this _my _fault?"

He shrugged and grinned at me. "I dunno, but no way is it _mine_."

It's funny, but in Detention, we kind of made friends. He said that he was going to Mike's party with his brothers and that he'd seen me and Danni at the last baseball game we'd snuck out of school to go to. And you know what? Although he's still a punk-out bad-ass, he's pretty cool. He's got the best sense of humour I've ever come across... other than mine, I mean. Hm. School might not be so bad after all. Anyway, I've got to go, I'm going to be late for Mike's party (Dad said I could go as long as I write in this everyday).

**Bubbles.**

**09.02.2006.**

Dear Diary,

I'm at Mike's birthday party. Yeah, I know it's a bit weird to be writing in my diary at a _party_, but things are kind of getting out of control here. There's loads of alcohol and college people and everything. Buttercup can call me a sissy all she wants, but I'm scared. _She _loves it, of course. She's up on the dancefloor, dancing with Butch and drinking beer. Dad would go nuts if he knew what was going on. I mean, I'm not going to tell him... I know Blossom would but she's been drinking too, and she's disappeared off to a bedroom with some guy. I've only ever seen like that once, and that was at New Year. She disappeared off to her room with Mitch then, and when I followed her to stop whatever it was she was doing, she didn't speak to me for about a week. Which is nasty in itself, because Buttercup was dating Mitch at the time. When she found out, she beat Mitch up, stopped speaking to him and didn't talk to Blossom for about three months. I still don't think she's over it - Mitch was her first boyfriend and Blossom's had loads.

I just want to go home. I mean, I only came because I thought it would be fun, but it's even worse than it should be because Boomer and Butch are here. I'm sure Brick's here, too, but I can't see him. I'm sure he's off groping some girl. From what I've heard today, he's got a reputation for being a womaniser... Anyway, Boomer is the only person I can see who looks as miserable as I feel. I mean, Buttercup's having a laugh with Butch and his friends, Robin's frenching with George and Blossom's _definately_ having fun. I'll have to write more later - Boomer's coming over.

Bubbles

-xXx-


	2. September 3rd 2006

**Blossom.**

**3rd September 2006.**

Dear Diary,

School was awful today. Not only do I have the World's Worst Hangover, but I also found out who was groping me last night. Yeah. That'd be Brick Hanson. But how could _he_ remember and I don't? I mean, every time there's a party, I wind up with at least eight of my "friends" telling me how wasted Brick and his brothers got. Of course, the way he told me could have been worse.  
"Hey," he grinned, dumping his bag onto the desk next to mine. "I had fun last night."  
I smiled stiffly at him. "Great."  
He stared at me in horror as Bubbles drifted over to join Boomer at the window. "You - you don't remember it, do you?"  
I blinked calmly back. "The party? Yeah. It was a laugh."  
Brick stared at me for a minute longer before burying his head in his head in his arms. "Shit," he moaned, his voice coming out slightly muffled. "Shit, shit, SHIT!"  
I stared at him. "What?"  
He laughed nervously. "Um, Bloss... We kind of... you know..."  
"No. What did we do?" Call me stupid, but I really didn't know what he meant. I mean, I was more sensible than anyone I know, bar Dad and Ms Bellum.  
Brick swallowed and laughed nervously. "You know, we were drunk, we just went a bit too far..."  
"Brick." I rolled my eyes. "Either tell me what we did, or shut up. I'm not in the mood for your stupid games right now."  
Brick widened his eyes and stared at his desk. "OK..." He muttered, as if to calm himself down before blurting out, "We slept together." Funny thing, I would have freaked out even if the whole class hadn't shut up at that very moment. So everyone heard. And, oh my God, I could see Bubbles and Boomer staring at us. They looked totally crushed. I mean, Bubbles I could understand. Usually, I'm the one looking out for her and Buttercup, and... I guess she felt guilty for not looking out for me. But Boomer? Yeah, that I didn't understand. I mean, if I'd slept with Brick two years ago, Boomer would love it. He'd tell Butch and the two - or three - of them would hold it over my head for the rest of my life.  
Eventually, I couldn't stand the silence and the stares any longer. "Come on," I muttered to Brick, grabbing my bag and practically sprinting out of the classroom. I didn't slow down until we were on the other side of town.

I didn't even know what to say to him. We were sat in the park for, like, half an hour before I finally blurted out, "Did we use a condom?"  
Brick bit his lip and stared out across the lake. "I don't know," he said at last, his voice barely more than a whisper. He looked at me. "Bloss, I'm sorry. I mean... We were drunk, we weren't thinking straight..."  
I gave a hollow laugh. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"  
He shook his head. "I didn't mean for everyone to find out. I didn't even tell Boomer and Butch."  
"Brick, what are you going to do if I'm pregnant? Are you going to help me bring it up, or are you going to be too busy getting drunk to care?"  
He stared at me. "Well, if you are, of course I'll help."  
And - this is totally irrational - then I was... I don't know. I was kind of swamped by this feeling for him. It was totally different to anything I felt before.  
"You really didn't tell anyone?" I squeaked, beaming at him.  
He shook his head. "Well, not until the whole class heard. Besides, I wouldn't know if Butch hadn't told me he'd caught us coming out of that room."

OH MY GOD. I've just realised something. Butch is in all of Buttercup's classes. If he tells her, I'm dead.

Blossom.

**Buttercup.**

**September 2nd 06.**

**Detention.**

You will never guess what happened today. You know how Dad's always nagging at me to be more responsible, like the darling Blossom? Well, Blossy skipped school today. I wouldn't even know if Bubbles hadn't told me. Actually, me and Butch got called out of Maths because Bubbles and Boomer had gone missing. I knew where Bubbles would be. Every time she gets upset, you can count on her to run and hide in the Girl's Bathroom.

I've never seen her cry so much. You know when you cry so hard you can't breath? Well, she was just leaning against the wall, crying like that. I missed the rest of Maths _and _Gym before I calmed her down. I missed half of my lunch before I got the story out of her.

Turns out Blossom shagged Brick senseless at that party last night. Or maybe he shagged her senseless. Whatever. Either way, they had sex. (She is so dead.) Anyway, Blossom couldn't remember, so Brick had to tell her, and at the very moment he did so, the whole class shut up and everyone heard. They took off out of class and no-one's seen them since. Bubbles was really upset about it. I mean, _really_ upset. She kept dissolving into tears when she was telling me. It took her about ten minutes to get 'Brick and Blossom had sex at Mike's party' out.

The only reason me and Butch are in Detention again is because we took the rest of lunch off to look for them. We looked everywhere. My house, their house, the park, the mall, the museums, our treehouses... we even looked in Cityville. And when we got back to school, we got hauled into the Principal's office again.

"See," Butch muttered as we sat down in Detention, "this is exactly why I hate school. You try to kill someone a couple of times and you're marked down as bad for the rest of your lousy life."

I laughed. "Well, murder's looked down on pretty much everywhere."

Butch grinned. "Yeah." And then, for the first time since we'd been "reunited," he actually shut up for a minute. And then he dropped the biggest bombshell I have ever had dropped on me in my entire life. "This is all my fault."

I rolled my eyes. "Butch, normally I'd be happy to pin the blame on you, but in this case, that's impossible. Unless, of course, you took hold of Brick's -"

"Yeah, OK," Butch interupted hastily, before I could scar him for life. "Nah, BC, I caught them coming out of Mike's parent's room."

I stared at him. "_You _caught them? And you didn't tell _me_? Dude, do you have **_any_** idea how much that little piece of bribery would stop Blossom bossing me about?"

He laughed. "Well, next time I catch them going at it, I'll let you know."

He's a good guy really. Oh, I gotta go. I need to kill Blossom.

**Bubbles.**

**09.03.2006.**

**Dear Diary,**

**I told Dad. Maybe I shouldn't have, but he needs to know. I mean, if Blossom needs to talk, who better than her own parent to listen? I hated the look on his face. He looked... heartbroken. Duh. Blossom's his most responsible kid. If she gets drunk and starts bed hopping, who's going to keep me and Buttercup under control?**

**Talking about Buttercup, her friends at school have started calling her BC. It's just so... not Buttercup. It's weird, after Blossom and Brick left like that, Boomer told me that he's worried about Brick and Butch. He said that Butch has started going off on his own and wearing a lot of black and stuff, and he's worried about Brick for... obvious reasons. Him and Butch are coming over tonight. I can't believe it was only yesterday that he was throwing my stuff all over the class, because now we're... I don't know. He's my best friend. We waited until they got out of Detention so we could walk home with Buttercup - BC - and Butch today. They're pretty cool. I mean, I always thought Blossom and Robin were cool, but... they're not.**

**"They're preps," Buttercup told me when she realised how upset Blossom had made me. "And I bet Blossom's going to be doing that kind of thing a lot more all through High School, Bubs, so you'd better get used to it.**

**Oh, I've got to go. Tea's ready.**

**Bubbles.**

**-x-**


	3. September 4th 2006

**A/N: Can I just say thanks to Madame Fist (LOVE that "Twist Of Fun" fic, btw), Hells Agent, and especially CamillaMB? OK. Thanks for the reviews! OK. I'm done.**

**Blossom.**

**4th September 2006.**

Dear Diary,

This is bad. This is _really_ bad. Not only does Dad know, but so does the rest of Townsville. But I don't even know _how_ they all found out! Especially Dad. God, it was awful. He made me stay downstairs to talk to him after tea last night, when all I wanted to do was go and IM Brick. Anyway, he just waited until Buttercup and Bubbles had taken Butch and Boomer into the attic - where we usually hang out with our friends - before he started talking.

"I heard that you slept with Brick," he said quietly. But the way he said it was HORRIBLE. It would have been better if he'd just started yelling at me. It was like he was begging me to tell him it wasn't true. But, of course, there was no way I could do that.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I could feel my eyes starting to water again. Which was kind of surprising, because me and Brick and done a lot more than our fair share of crying at the library.

Dad nodded an swallowed, clearly not wanting to look at me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't remember it."

"Did you use protection?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know. Dad, I'm really, sorry. I mean -" We both jumped as the doorbell went off. I mean, when it's quarter past seven at night, you don't really expect anyone to come visit you. Well. We don't anyway. A minute later, Brick was standing nervously in the doorway.

"Buttercup let me in," he explained awkwardly. "She told me to get my butt over here, so..." So he came. I smiled at him tearfully. He must have known why Buttercup wanted him here and he still came.

Dad nodded at him and pointed to a chair as a motion for him to sit. "Blossom said you aren't sure if you used protection."

Brick nodded. "We're really sorry, sir." Sir. That definately threw Dad for a minute. He hasn't been called "Sir" by anyone since Buttercup had to be dragged home by a cop last year. I'm still not sure why. She's kind of hazy on the details.

"Blossom said," Dad muttered abruptly. Ignoring Brick, he turned back to me. "But Blossom, how could you do something so stupid? You're supposed to be the responsible one! I expected this kind of behaviour off Buttercup, perhaps, but not you!"

"Gee," I heard Buttercup say sarcastically from behind me. "Thanks."

Dad glared at her. "Attic. Now."

"I'm getting some root beer," she said indignantly, pulling four bottles off our drink shelf. "Hey, Dad, if I go upstairs now and sleep with Butch, would you be OK with that?"

Dad rolled his eyes. "Buttercup. Go. Now."

I heard Buttercup run up into the attic before I blurted out, "Dad, that's not fair! I was drunk!"

Dad stood up and scowled at me. "Blossom. You are in no situation to tell me what is and isn't fair. And do you really think the fact that you were drunk justifies what you did?"

I glared at him. "No, but it should make you go on easy on me. After all -"

"Go easy on you?" Dad sounded incredulous. "_Go easy on you_ for drinking and having sex underage? I don't think so Blossom. The easiest I'm going to go on you is grounding you. For six months!"

Brick stood up. "Maybe I should go..."

And then Dad just... snapped. He soun away from me and started screaming at Brick, saying how he never wanted to see face in our house again and all this shit. Eventually, I got sick of it. "Dad, shut up!" They both stared at me. I rolled my eyes as I added, "Brick, go home."

I'm not kidding. Dad's head looked like it was going to explode. "Sit down," he barked at Brick. Then he turned back to me. "Seeing as how you seem to want this to be over ASAP, I'll cut to the chase. I want you out of here. _Tonight_."

So I'm going to move in with Brick, Butch, Boomer and their beloved father, Mojo Jojo after school today. This is going to be fun.

Blossom.

**Buttercup.**

**September 4th 2006.**

This is bad. Like, really bad. Blossom isn't speaking to Dad or Bubbles, and she's moving in with Mojo. As in Mojo the evil monkey. Who first created Butch, Boomer and Brick to kill us. I can't believe them, though! I mean, as if we haven't got enough problems without them lot screaming at each other all the time. I swear, if things keep up like this, I'm going to move out. Because last night, after she'd finished arguing with Dad, Blossy started having a go at poor Bubs. (And I thought I'd never see the day I said that.) Again, I'm not sure - it's a bit of a blur - but I think it went like this...

Bloss: Did you tell Dad?

Bubs: What?

Bloss: Did you tell Dad about me having sex with Brick?

Bubs: (Stuttering.) Why would I do that?

_Silence._

Bloss: YOU LYING BITCH!

Bubs: (Starts to cry.) What? Blossom, I -

Bloss: I can't believe you! I thought you were looking out! Bubbles, you totally hung me out to dry!

Bubs: No I didn't! I don't even know what that means! I only told Dad because I was worried about you!

_Enter me, before Blossom can kill Bubbles. Both are hysterical._

Me: What's going on?

Bloss: She told Dad on me!

Me: Can you blame her?

Bloss: Oh. So you're in this TOGETHER. I see.

Me: Um. No, you don't. If you think I'd get into ANYTHING with Bubs, you're clearly blind.

Bubs: Hey!

Me: Sorry. But you did use to wet the bed.

Bloss: Because of you, Bubbles, I have to move out.

Me & Bubs: WHAT?

Me: OK, you know what? You two stay here, I'll have a word with Dad.

Bloss: No way, Buttercup. I'm not staying here a second longer than I need to.

_Exit Blossom._

So... she left. Well, she packed her bags and dragged them with us to school. Butch said that she's moving in with them. Which, if you think about it, is slightly ironic. Even though we still have to beat Mojo up on a regular basis, one of us is moving in with him. Oh my God. He is NOT going to be a happy evil monkey.

**Bubbles.**

**09.04.06.**

**Dear Diary, **

**What was I thinking, telling Dad about Blossom and Brick sleeping together? I've made a total mess of everything. Dad's kicked Blossom out so she's moved in with MOJO, and she's not talking to me. I guess Buttercup could see how upset I was this morning, because she told me to ask to move to her Homeroom. Which I did. And so did Boomer. I know he's as upset about this as I am, but for a completely different reason. Why is it that my first crush fancies Blossom? This is the whole Mike thing all over again. Only it's ten times worse, because Blossom could be pregnant with Boomer's brother's kid, which could make things extra awkward if Boomer DOES ask Bloss out. **

**But Dad's been getting me down, too. He's been having a go at me, blaming me for everything. I don't think I'll be able to cope with this much longer. **

**Bubbles.**

**x**

**A/N: I know Bubbles's diary is always kinda short, but I don't know what to write for her. I might be able to make hers longer as I go on, but... yeah. Thanks!**


End file.
